


The Sun Calls Fall

by Grape_Soda_Pop



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dragon & Oni, F/F, F/M, Gore, Origin Story, Original Characters - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grape_Soda_Pop/pseuds/Grape_Soda_Pop
Summary: What was life like before the First Spinjitzu Master was created? How was the First Spinjitzu Master created in the first realm?How did a oni fall in love with a dragon, or was it the other way around?Aimi is a daydreamer, a powerful dragon if it wouldn’t be for her soft scales, the war is burning and flaming and there seems to be no end to the war, Oni and Dragons are fighting, so how did she fall in love?
Relationships: Oni/Dragon, Original Character & Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

She felt the slow breathing coming from the two, their own warmth tucked under her wing, her sons small breaths and his rising chest, reminding her that he was alive, that he was here with her. She would’ve cried when she also recognized the breathing of the one she loved, the only one she could trust during the war.  
He was awake, alive, and here, she knew that the two of them could never sleep when the screams and roars got closer, her red once golden scales were covered in scars and burns. She felt him move, say something she couldn’t quite hear, and she opened her eyes. 

She woke up, the sun shining through the hole window in the cave, she groaned, twisting her body around and burying it into the large leaves in her rooms nest. Her tail flicked a bit with annoyance as she groaned, finally standing up on her four legs and stretching her large orange bat like wings, she quickly noticed how dim her scales were, Orange yesterday and turning red today. Unusual considering her birth color was golden, but over time it just got duller, she sighed, standing up in her hind legs and walking to her window before putting her arms up on the windowsill. She looked out across the kingdom built in the skies, the kingdom was made on the top of the largest mountain in the first realm. Far away from the destructive enemies below, she watched other dragons of all colors swoop and flap in the sky, most born with wings, a couple few not having any, or small wings and being grounded.  
“Aimi! Get your tail out here! Your brother brought back something from his hunt!” She sighed softly, hearing her mother call her, she hopped off, going back down to all fours. She walked past the wooden shelf that was carved into a tree trunk, Moss and small mushrooms starting to grow on it, scrolls and leather covered books shoved into it, it was overfilled with them, just how she liked it.  
Aimi, walked out of her room, slipping past the large leaves acting like a door or curtain, she always choose the biggest ones that would last awhile.  
The wide cavern living room held a large wooden table, a few different piles of leaves as seats on the ground, they were softer like the bed leaves that the dragons slept on. Her brother looked up, licking blood off his lips with a soft smile, he was a shining bronze color, spikes running down his back in a fluid motion, her mother tearing the large deer into pieces, she was gold like Aimi was supposed to be, strong and her mother had bright blue eyes like Aimi’s brother. 

She shifted her wings uncomfortably, before her mother spoke “Aimi you should eat, you know how hard things are with the war.” She sighed, perhaps disappointed with how weird her only daughter was.  
“Sure, though I will be leaving soon, to clean up after the last battle.”  
All dragons had jobs, young, old, flightless, everyone. She wasn’t able to fight, her scales were born too soft, too fragile, she wanted to fight, rip and tear into the enemies and show them fear like they had shown her father.  
Then again, she also felt sorry for them, it was a nagging worm or pit in the back of her skull and stomach, they brought thoughts of what the other creatures must be feeling. The enemy could speak, and think, just like the dragons. But they were bloodthirsty, she quickly reminded herself, Wild, untamed with no sense of self preservation. Due to that fact, and the curse of having weak scales, she chose something different, a burner.  
A burners job was exactly that, after a battle or during one, their job was to clear the land of bodies, burn them and put their ashes in the wind, whether they be dragon or enemy.  
It was a honorable job, even with all the ripped bodies, and unnamed creatures she saw. Dragon bodies were cared for differently, pulled into a pile and drawn for their family, to show them how honorably they died and to know who died. That wasn’t her job, the drawing, she was good at art, her claws having small spikes in them that could hook into something, rip it’s flesh open, or draw unique patterns and curves, artists claws as many called them.  
Though she was never one to sit still, to allow something to happen, that’s why she was a burner close to the fights, watching the flames and other elements shoot from dragons mouths or body, the feeling of victory in a fight, the feeling of losing as well. 

Her family snapped her from her daydreams,  
“So.. Daichi, how many did you kill last raid?”  
“Forty I believe Mother,” her brother smiled, he was lucky, he wasn’t cursed like she was. He was strong, his horns were curved and his wings were the biggest in his fleet, he was called the faster than fast for a reason, having his elements be speed and electricity, he was formidable.  
“Next time make it sixty,”  
Her mother was never satisfied after her fathers death, if you had killed a hundred of the enemy she wanted a thousand the next time, gone, dead, burned or smashed, bitten and ripped apart. She never would agree to a peace with them, never in a million moons, not if it even killed her.

Her mother and her brother kept speaking, as she drowned out their idle conversation she focused on her food, quickly scooping up some of the deer in her jaws and chewing, bones crushing under her teeth and snapping like twigs. She nodded when she finished, “I’m going to take my leave” her mother nodded,  
“Be safe Aimi.” Daichi nodded as well, waving slightly at Aimi as she quickly tried to walk out of their stone home,  
“one more thing Aimi,” she stopped, knowing what was to come next. “Your suitor will be here today. Try to make it back in time,” she nodded before quickly running outside the home and onto the balcony, wings opening as she launched off of it. She enjoyed the wind blasting into her face as she curled and twirled into the blue sky, it was a beautiful day, the wind whipping and the clouds scattered across the green kingdom of dragons.  
She kept flying, going further and further away from her home, other dragons and noise. She sighed happily, letting her wings relax and stay flat, occasionally giving a flap to stay above the clouds.  
She opened her eyes, they were a light mint green, something that was sought after by many dragons. Green eyes meant power, a strong sturdy element that could move the tips of mountains depending on the right scale color. She growled and twisted, making herself spin to get out of her own damn thoughts. She situated herself again, looking down and seeing desert, she was out of the dragon kingdom, out here there were no guards, danger at every turn. She grinned toothily before laughing loudly, turning downwards and plummeting with her wings hugged tightly to her body, the adrenaline filling her as she opened her wings and was sent floating back upwards due to a gust of wind. 

She was left alone with her thoughts again, which was probably dangerous for a dragon like her, a smaller one, soft scaled and easily distracted. She turned onto her back, the movement making her flying a bit bumpy before she relaxed. She turned around after awhile, her mother’s words ringing in her head, a suitor. Probably some pompous rude dragon, she growled, she wouldn’t have to get one if she could join the army, but due to her scales she wasn’t allowed to. She was powerful! She had the gold element and could do any of the elements with her fathers amber one as well! She had hooked claws, green eyes, she was perfect for battle!  
If only her heart managed to get over the uneasiness and sickness killing something brought her, she could do it! She could change her birth scroll so that it read, no soft scales on this dragon, a completely normal dragon, super powerful and should be allowed into the army to fight! 

She growled, scowling before she shot steam out of her nose to cool off a bit, she let out a loud groan, clutching her slightly curved horns in annoyance, if only everything could just work out for once! If everyone could stop treating her like a hatchling she could be so much more!  
She sighed, she let go of her horns and crossed her arms.  
The distant sound of the border drew closer, sounds of roars, flames, destruction, death, she swallowed back a small bit of spit before twisting downwards. The sky was covered in smoke and dark clouds, the sounds of lightning dragons roaring thunder to try and show no weakness to their enemy. 

Oni, probably the one thing the dragons hated with a burning passion, all they could do was destroy, the previous rulers of their kind managed to keep a shaky balance.  
Until the new one took the throne, he was bloodthirsty, craving war and destruction just like how all the dragons assumed they’d be, however the dragons were unsure if he was even still alive or if he had heirs, he hadn’t shown himself in almost a hundred moons.  
Oni and dragons aged differently than the other creatures of their realm, they lived longer, and had powers, elements.  
Oni had powers of destruction, shadows and smoke that bended to their will, poisons and control over bones and blood, sounds, numerous things, just like dragons.  
Dragons having control over lighting, ice, some having earth and water, some elemental powers oni and dragons shared, like earth, dragons created it, but oni could destroy it.  
She quickly landed on the ground, claws digging into the earth as she looked at what she could see. Large tents and burrows positioned at the edge of a large crack in the land, the divide. The meetings between the oni and dragon used to be here, the middle of their shared land. War had broken it, turned what was once a lush fruit filled mirage into a place filled with the scent of death and ash. 

“Aimi! There you are where have you been? We’re swamped! So many bodies are coming in. I need you to burn the oni,” her friend, a yellow colored dragon named Kiiro quickly urged her to a area with their wing, she nodded and quickly walked over. She could feel the pit in her stomach form, digging into her, the scent made it stronger as she moved closer, purple blood seeping from the pile of bodies, she felt like vomiting, the sight of dismembered heads, chests and legs ripped from one another so the purple could stain the ground, coating it and staying there until it got soaked up and enveloped by the earth. 

There were flies everywhere, buzzing in her ears and nose, she shook her head, inhaling through her mouth and heating herself up, flies quickly moving away and back towards the rotting corpses, she inhaled sharply, mouth opening as she reared back, throat starting to grown hot as molten magma rocks filled her throat, smoke rising from her nose as she prepared to melt the pile.  
She paused, her smaller short ears flickering, she stood back down, listening again, movement, too small to be a dragons. Strained heavy breathing, pain filled as they tried to breathe, under the bodies.  
She paused, gulping and swallowing back the magma, she winced as she shoved some of the oni bodies to the side unceremoniously. Whoever he was, he was hurt badly, purple blood trickling down his nose and a crackled curled horn. Her eyes went wide, seeing his chest rise and fall, pained ragged breathing coming from him. She didn’t know what to do, she could burn him with the bodies but.. that would kill him, she growled, flashing her teeth, he was a oni, he wasn’t a dragon, he’d probably kill her first chance he got! 

She watched him for a minute, maybe two before deciding what to do.  
She hesitated before reaching her clawed hand out, slowly wrapping her fingers around the limp body before pulling him out of the pile of dead oni. She looked around, magma building up in her throat again, but instead of killing the oni, she burned the bodies. Placing the oni onto her back, he let out a pained groan as she tucked him in the area between her shoulders, making sure he wasn’t seen by covering him with her wings. She quickly took off, away from the seemingly never ending battle.  
She looked back at the oni, the further she went up into the sky the more he seemed to have pained breathing, so she went to a lower altitude.  
She was a traitor, she just saved a oni, the dragons sworn enemy, the one thing they all vowed to kill. What she did swarmed in her head like wasps, until she felt something drip from her shoulder, she looked to see the onis purple blood, frowning, Aimi landed onto the ground. She looked around quickly before noticing what seemed like a forest, quickly running into the group of large red trees. Aimi walked deeper and deeper into the mossy ivy ridden place, she struggled to get through the twists and turns of the overgrown forest, almost giving up a couple of times if the breathing body on her back didn’t remind her why she was here.  
She looked around, trying to find somewhere to hide and calm herself, she paused her heavy scared breathing to look around, noticing a small cave she quickly moved closer, gently grabbing the oni off her back and squeezing into the cave, it was a bit small, but she couldn’t do anything about that.  
She looked back at the oni, purplish blood staining her claws as she watched him, she growled quietly to herself, placing him down and walking out back into the green lush forest. She grabbed some softer waterproof leaves before squeezing back inside the cave. She hesitated then gently moved the oni closer, starting to bandage his wounds the best she could, she was far from being a healer so the makeshift bandages could only do so much.  
Now that he wouldn’t loose his life, she decided to look at him, he had black light fur covering his whole body, a larger fluffier tuff of fur covering his whole neck and going down his back, he had a bit of scruff on his chin and his ears were long and narrowed. He had a tail but the fur on it shifted into small scales the further it went down, like a possum in a way, she chuckled to herself and shook her head. She knew some oni had fur on their tails but he didn’t, he was riddled with scars, one plastered across his back in a distinct claw mark, from a dragon no doubt. His necklace was made up of round smooth stones, the middle one curved and rounded beautifully, she frowned at that, how could a creature such as oni have those? It made no sense to her so she just shook her head, it must’ve been stolen.  
She looked away from him and back out into the mess and tangle of plants, bugs like cicadas and grasshoppers becoming rather noisy once her bright red scales weren’t seen, she looked back at the oni next to her, he was still sleeping, ragged breaths not as pained and more relaxed. She should’ve killed him right there, she almost did, one of her hands reaching out to him, claws bared, but then he grumbled and rolled onto his other side, ear flicking in annoyance or pain, the pit in her gut formed and she retracted her hand.  
She sighed and looked away, curling her tail around the oni and placing her head on her arms, wings tucking to her sides, she tried to ignore him. The insects noises outside becoming buzzing and annoying, as soon as he was healed, she would leave him, and they’d never have to see each other again.  
She smiled and closed her eyes quietly, unaware of the stirring body next to her, or the suitor that was waiting to meet her back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this chapter! I wrote it really long but then I deleted the chapter instead of saving it. ._.   
> Soooooo I had to rewrite the whole chapter! Not as proud as this one but it’s still good! I’m just glad to finish up chapter two of this, I’ll be working on chapter three but it’ll probably take me a long time!

He opened his eyes, sun blinding him for a moment before his arm could block it, he blinked his eyes slowly, pupils shrinking a bit as he got used to the sudden light. He sighed shakily, sitting up and rubbing his head slowly, he winced as he sat up, he paused, smelling something horrid, he quickly looked around and then froze at what he saw.  
A dragon, a relatively short one close by, his heart pounded in his chest, she was alarmingly close, she could do so little, a simple bat of her hand and she could harm him enough to be fatal. He looked around quickly, inhaling sharply as he tried to look for some sort of escape, the smell of the dragon making his eyes water. Or that could’ve been tears, he tried to collect himself the best he could, it was night by now, the moon hanging just out of glimpse near the entrance of the cave.  
His agonizing, aching pains were ignored as he tried to move closer to the opening, his pain only allowing him to move a small bit, almost making him cough out some of his purple blood. He looked over at the sleek red dragon, swallowing the forming blood in his mouth... only to see green eyes staring back at him.

Maybe it was the adrenaline, the terror that caused him to suddenly run despite every nerve in his body previously screaming at him.   
It didn’t take long for her to catch up, she quickly jumped after him grabbing him in her hand and pinning him to the mossy forest floor,   
“Calm down! Just- ow!” She shouted letting go of him, blood on her hand from where he decided to bite her, she growled, narrowing her eyes at the oni.   
He lowered his ears, eyes wide with fear, he was shaking, the gums of his teeth showing in a snarl as he tried to growl and seem threatening. She watched him for a minute, narrowing her eyes and deciding if she should help him, she sighed sharply, picking him up in her mouth, he roared, or screamed, she couldn’t quite make out what noise was what for a oni.

She turned, lowering her head and flicking her tail with annoyance as she went back into the cave, dropping him roughly on the stone floor.   
“Calm down. If I didn’t kill you when we met I’m not going to do it now.” She knew the oni wouldn’t listen, it’s just how they were, growling destructive messes. 

He crawled to the wall, keeping his body pressed to it as she grabbed some soft leaves and moss to redo his bandages, he hissed when she came closer.  
Wincing in pain when she grabbed his arm, carefully peeling away the purple stained leaves and cleaning up the dry blood with the moss. He seemed confused, fur spiked like a angry cat, she chuckled at the thought of comparing the two.   
The oni watched her, heavily breathing, ears pinned to the sides of his head, she looked up at him, at his golden eyes, he shook, looking away from her and wincing. She looked back down, wrapping the large leaf on his wound and then went to the next wound, and the next, and the next. Once she was done she kept away from him, laying in the entrance of the cave, the two separated by the space between them, she should’ve gone home, left him to fend for himself...

“...Hoku” the oni spoke, closing his eyes and staying where he was, pressed up against the cool stone wall.  
“What?” She asked, looking up with confusion,  
“My name, Hoku.”  
“...Aimi.” They stopped talking after their introductions, cicadas filling the silence between them, he didn’t ask why she saved him, she didn’t ask for a thanks.   
He kept his eyes on her, she looked back at him, they stared at each other until she let out a annoyed sigh, looking away and getting up,   
“I’ll get food, don’t leave.”  
“I don’t think I have a choice.” He spoke again, she tried to resist the urge to shake with rage, he tried to resist the urge to vomit.   
She stretched once she was outside, wings spreading out before she tucked them back at her sides, slowly slinking into the forest and being careful of her surroundings, and he was left alone. 

“Fuck.” He growled, looking at his wounds a bit before looking around, it didn’t look like a dragon home, there wasn’t soft bedding or storage areas. He narrowed his eyes, trying to stand up but falling even with his tail for balance.  
He groaned in pain, looking around again, “calm yourself... think with a clear mind.” He paused to take a breath, closing his eyes and breathing in, then out, slowly, in a rhythm for a couple minutes. Once he felt calm enough he opened his eyes again, looking around, he slowly inched upwards on the wall, gritting his teeth as he did so. 

It would probably only be a couple minutes til the dragon got back, so he had to hurry, he slowly started to move, claws digging into the wall and doing his best to stay upright as he tried to head towards the entrance. It took awhile, much longer than he would’ve preferred, he slid down the wall once he made it to the sunlight, trying to not be too exhausted, there was a thud and his sunlight was blocked.

“Really?” She dropped the dead creature in her claws, grabbing him gently, he let out a tiny growl and she rolled her eyes. “I’m trying to help you.” She placed him back into the cave, bringing the meat with her.  
She grabbed some sticks and leaves from outside, making herself busy as she made him a makeshift nest and a fire for their dinner.   
He watched her again, the orange glow coming from the flames danced around the cave, lighting up the damp dark place. She was focused on the food, making sure it wouldn’t be burnt for the oni in her company, he blinked his eyes slowly, grimacing, and feeling sick enough to throw up at any second. 

“Why did you save me?” Hoku asked, she paused for a moment,   
“Why wouldn’t I?”   
“Your a dragon.”  
“And your a oni.” She shrugged,   
“So you don’t know why you saved me.” He growled, slumping against the wall,  
“...yes.” They both sat in silence before she tried to have another conversation, “why did you tell me your name?”   
“If your going to eat me I might as well try to make you feel a little regret.”  
“That was really your reason?”  
“...I was also being polite.”  
“Then why are you trying to escape?” She proved a good point, he thought about it, picking his words carefully,  
“Dragons and Oni do not belong together, it’s treason for both of us.”  
“...” she sighed, “You should stay here for now, your wounds won’t do well if you move a lot.”  
He looked at his bandaged arm then back at her, “why do you care?” He hissed,  
“I’m being polite.” She chuckled, putting out the fire and going back towards the entrance of the cave, laying down and curling her tail around herself, wings almost like a blanket.

He was left in darkness, her calm breathing filling his ears, the smell of the cooked meat that was obviously for him, this was unnatural to say the least. He paused, grabbing the cooked creature and bringing it closer to himself, ear flicking, he had always been used to the unnatural.   
He always had noticed things other oni except for the elders, didn’t seem to care for. The gentle sound of wind, or rushing of rivers, it was all useful in a way, to fight you needed to know the little things, the way a opponent would attack, the way they would strike. It’s what made him so formidable, he would heal, but for now, he was forced to stay with the dragon, Aimi. Her name was Aimi, he shook his head, sighing a bit, she seemed headstrong, maybe a bit cocky, yet he had never seen her on the battlefield, not until he was almost departed.   
He looked back down at the creature, he knew he would one day end up like it, most likely in battle, in the teeth of a dragon. He chuckled, then started to eat, occasionally looking up at Aimi to see if she was staying where she was. 

“You are...”  
“A reptile?”  
“No, well yes but..”  
“But?  
“Let me finish.”  
“...”  
“You are, polite. For.. staying on your side of the cave.”  
“Your welcome, now stay on your side.”  
“Hm.”  
“Hm, what?”  
“I expected..”  
“For me to be nice to you?”  
“No. Just a more,” Hoku made a motion with his hands, watching her lift her head,  
“I don’t know what that means...”  
“Your unique, so I expected a unique reaction.” She laughed, much to his surprise,  
“Has this happened to you before?”  
“No..”  
“So then it’s all unique, for both of us.” She grinned toothily, laying her head back down, leaving him to his own thoughts, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some helpful feedback! Chapters are going to take awhile cause I want to make them long, so please be patient!


End file.
